


Prompt: Kids

by All_The_Monsters



Series: August Writing Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Anya and Gleb are married, F/M, Kids, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Alternatively titled: They Were Only Children





	Prompt: Kids

_Children, they were only children. _Gleb heard his father mutter this under his breath many times in the days leading up to the time he was found dead, slumped over the desk in his hard won office, an empty bottle of vodka knocked just out of reach and a self inflicted gunshot wound. _They were only children. _Gleb never understood what his father meant when he had said this, or why it brought such pain to the older man's eyes when he looked at him. Gleb didn't understand, until now. As he sat there watching his own children laugh and run across the cool grass of the French country side, it hit him like a metaphorical ton of bricks. _They were only children. _The very thought of losing them hurt more than any physical pain he'd suffered. His father had been unable to live with himself after murdering those children in a cold basement, to the point the very act of looking at his own child became painful. Gleb could only imagine what it was like for his father, he himself seeing Mikhail and Yulia in every giggling face and every mud pie. Did his father see his own son in those children in that basement somehow? 

"Gleb?" Anya softly planted a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him on the blanket. "Is everything alright?" Before he could respond a high pitched shriek rang out followed by laughter. Turning his head Gleb smiled and watch on as Mikhail and Yulia played tag. 

"Yes, everything is perfect." Gleb wrapped her arm around Anya and pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Absolutely perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below


End file.
